


Memory

by TintinLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinLee/pseuds/TintinLee
Summary: 最开始出现在他脑海里的，是一个片段。





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点早恋但是没有童车。糅合了很多今年新刊的情节:-)。

最开始出现在他脑海里的，是一个片段。

对于杰森·陶德来说，记忆并不是什么可靠的东西，有时它会像他时常见到的做面包的面粉黄油鸡蛋清一样搅拌在一起混乱不堪。不过鉴于他对自己的过去总是没有什么体面的评价，所以还是放弃这个散发着奶油味的比喻吧。他还在街上的时候，下过雨的哥谭市下水道口总能看到混杂着其他奇怪颜色液体的雨水咕噜咕噜流下去，路过的行人都会有意识地避开那里——只有杰森自己偶尔会翻出来看看，那些来自往昔的画面总是压得他喘不过气来。

犯罪小巷里的生活差不多就是这样。杰森总是在清晨被窗外男人的骂街声吵醒，而前一天晚上他刚刚把醉倒在自家门前的流浪汉拖走。如果这个破陋阴冷、勉强能被称为“家”的屋子再隔音一点他们就不用每天被迫听着邻居女人的哭声和家具碰撞的声音，也许他妈妈就能多睡一会儿，不用抓狂地醒来找寻毒品。杰森不记得自己是什么时候学会抽烟的了，可能是和街上的几个孩子合伙盗窃蹲点的时候看见了他们嘴边的小小的红色的火光，或者是出于好奇从某家餐厅落灰的窗台上拾取了一根，擦掉灰尘在一旁的炉子上借了点火，任由尼古丁暂时麻痹他的大脑和一部分记忆。

后来在韦恩大宅的时候，同样有些事情现在他已经无法确定。比如，布鲁斯开车送他去学校的那天早晨是冬季还是夏季，他有没有在哥谭首富一尘不染的豪车玻璃上哈气画了一个小小的蝙蝠。再比如，有时候迪克回来时会和布鲁斯在书房压着嗓子争吵，他从没关紧的门口路过的时候有没有碰见阿尔弗雷德，温柔又一丝不苟的管家爷爷有没有把他领走去吃刚出炉的小蛋糕。最后一个比如，他有没有在布鲁斯午睡起不来床的时候跑到他房间，先是用手摸了摸男人紧锁的眉头，然后颤抖着身体去亲吻蝙蝠侠的嘴唇。

恼人的是，拉撒路池带不回来的东西有很多，其中包括一些杰森觉得自己本应印象深刻记忆犹新的事情。

所以当一个片段忽然从他脑子里蹦出来的时候，杰森多少有些吃惊。

*

蝙蝠侠是只谈正事的。所以每次那裹挟着黑暗而来的巨大阴影到来的时候，杰森总是迅速把诸如“我们需要谈谈”、“来喝杯酒如何，就在今晚”（说实话如果是这句话杰森可能未等话音落下就要把拳头捶在布鲁斯脸上）的开场白堵死，他要等待的是直截了当的情报、怒吼以及……死讯。多么奇怪啊，上一次他们仨之间有死讯相传还是杰森告诉罗伊：布鲁斯“死了”以及死亡转瞬即逝。既然上一次他们也拥抱了，那这一回也抱一下好了。杰森不知道这和罗伊有没有关系，只是有一个想法是相通的：还能抱到布鲁斯也算是一件好事。彼时彼刻，此时此刻，他希望蝙蝠侠死吗？并不。

最近的一次怒吼是在冰山赌场，企鹅人对布鲁斯来说可能告一段落了，但对红头罩和杰森·托德来说都没有。他能算到科博特失忆，能游刃有余应对哥谭媒体，就不会对蝙蝠侠的造访感到太吃惊。再说了，他不来就见鬼了。

穿着黑色披风的男人“轰”得一声把门撞开，身材壮硕的苏三苏惨遭波及，直接倒地不起。蝙蝠侠带着怒火和强大的威压走过来，杰森却一点都不慌乱。几个月前他是不是还说过无论多少次蝙蝠侠矗立在他面前时他的心脏都会砰砰直跳？红头罩不是诚实乖巧宝宝，但通常他不会对自己说谎，因为此刻依旧。

布鲁斯又开口对他发火了，什么辜负了信任，什么顾念他失去了罗伊。大概吧，他说的倒也是事实，但是这些老调重弹杰森再也懒得做出反应甚至觉得有一些讽刺：“你不是故意引用《风月俏佳人》里的台词吧？”

“逮捕我吧（take me in），”他把手腕挨近，故意怼到蝙蝠侠鼻子底下——潜意识中他知道自己故意使用富含性暗示的词句：他把他用手铐铐起来（也许那是特制的手铐，上面还有蝙蝠的翅膀），带他上庭，领着他走过阿卡姆疯人院漫长阴暗的走廊，在这样冷酷无情的行为下，他们关系中“蝙蝠侠与罪犯”的那部分又深了一层——“我相信你能够解释为什么要把布鲁斯·韦恩的养子抓进去以及指控他谋杀罪。”

蝙蝠侠能够解释吗？反正他跑了，甚至有点气冲冲，不够体面从容、不够“黑暗骑士”。这花招并不高明，但蝙蝠侠就是无可奈何。他们都有一些让彼此无可奈何的办法，他们的过去就是。

一尘不染的落地玻璃窗外能听到隐约的声音轰鸣，蝙蝠飞机调转方向消失在了哥谭的夜幕中。罪恶之都的夜景很美，每一个深爱这里、厌恶这里、流连这里、偶经这里的人都无法不承认这一点，杰森也是。他看着钢筋水泥的群楼间闪烁的灯火，抿了一口杯中的酒，那些摇曳的名贵液体好像失去了它们原本富有魅力的味道。

“我不恨他，我只是无法成为他”。

虽然他们之间的纠缠并不是没有“仇恨”就可以消解掉的。

杰森惊觉，好像布鲁斯现在仍不知道他生父的事。

*

曾经有一段时间，杰森几乎忘了自己父亲的事，这也是他被自己的记忆蒙骗的一个证据。

布鲁斯在这件事上延续了上一个孩子的做法。同迪克一样，杰森也被在法律上给予了一个“韦恩”的姓氏。这样做在有件事上很方便，他重返学校的时候省去了很多和别人解释自己父母的工夫。杰森学习很用功，有一天早晨布鲁斯突然想起来问杰森成绩的时候，男孩骄傲地爽快说出一连串优秀的分数，随即又讪讪地说：“老师把每一次的成绩都发在你邮箱里了。”

那个邮箱布鲁斯从来就没用过，后知后觉的蝙蝠侠只好说：“对不起，杰森”。

“习惯了，”杰森喝完最后一口阿尔弗雷德给他准备的早餐牛奶，“今天校车坏了，你可以送我去学校吗，布鲁斯？”

“当然可以。”蝙蝠侠打了个哈欠说道。

“好耶！”杰森欢呼道，从椅子上跃了下来，仿佛没有听见管家在后面关于杰森少爷不要在饭后剧烈运动的建议，兴冲冲地跑到门口穿衣服，“今天学校有考试！你可以在车上问我问题！”布鲁斯答应着，缓缓从椅子上站起来，杰森怀疑他甚至会对着自己的老师打哈欠。

不过杰森也得处理“韦恩”这个词缀在他名字后面带来的麻烦，比如他总是得在课间牺牲和朋友出去玩的时间去教训想要来勒索他的校霸。本来对杰森来说，与夜巡相比，在白天的时候踢踢这些坏孩子的屁股也无所谓，但这次的小胖子有点过分了。他被杰森打肿了一只眼睛之后落荒而逃，一边跑一边回头冲着男孩骂了一句：“布鲁斯·韦恩的小婊子！”

明明没被这个小胖子碰到分毫，听到这句话的杰森好像被人打了一巴掌一样，怒火中烧地捡起脚边的一块石头扔过去：“别再让我看见你！”他不知原因地郁闷了起来，扭头往教室走的时候看到墙角站着一个红色短发的女孩，穿着粉色的大衣正望着自己。

“你没有被伤到吧？”杰森小心翼翼地问道。

“没有哦。”女孩眨了眨眼睛。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫凯莉。”

“哦。”杰森觉得自己的回答干巴巴的。

“刚刚他说的是真的吗？”凯莉问道。

“什么……当然不是！”杰森气呼呼地说，“你不觉得这很蠢吗？那些关于布鲁斯·韦恩喜欢小孩的流言。”

凯莉摇摇头，没有说话。

“我去上课了。“杰森从凯莉身边走过进了教学楼。

“再见。”凯莉说。

*

所以记忆也可能变成一粒种子，杰森想。

应该也有那样一个下午，一个万物生长的季节。哪怕是在哥谭，四月份午后的阳光像糖霜一样洒在书房的沙发上时，杰森还是会抱着书控制不住地合眼皮。他窝在韦恩大宅柔软蓬松的靠垫上昏昏沉沉，眼前的一切幻化成一片晃晃然的金色，意识模糊之中听见一旁的小桌子上有陶瓷茶杯相碰的声音。

“阿尔弗雷德……”杰森揉了揉眼睛，从垫子上坐起来，怀中的硬皮书被他的动作带得往前翻了好几页。

“抱歉，杰森少爷，我打扰您午睡了吗？”摆放好下午茶茶具的管家轻柔地问道。

“没事，我不困了，我们要喝下午茶吗？”

“如果您愿意，当然没问题了，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

杰森点点头，把看到一半的《远大前程》放在一边，从沙发上滑下来走到小桌子那里去。阿尔弗雷德准备的红茶刚刚泡开，水汽氤氲中有一缕含蓄的香气慢慢地飘起，飘过微风浮动的窗帘前，杰森深呼吸了一口气，从管家端来的小盘子里拿了一块小甜饼。

“阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯在哪里？”

“如果不是在蝙蝠洞，那就是还在午睡了”，阿尔弗雷德回答，“老爷一直对参与我们的下午茶不怎么感冒。”

“那我能拿一块小甜饼给他吃吗？”

“当然可以，少爷，”管家慈祥地笑了笑，“如果您能叫醒老爷的话。”

布鲁斯房间的门没有锁，转动把手就能打开。杰森轻手轻脚地推开厚重的门板，看见了侧躺在床上的布鲁斯，他走进去一点，就能听见男人沉重的呼吸。

“布鲁斯？”

杰森低声叫道。那时他还没见识过每天早上管家叫布鲁斯起床的困难场景，看着蝙蝠侠把自己整个裹进被子里，埋在羽毛枕头里只露出一部分的脸上眉头还是纠结在一起，有点蓬乱的发丝在阳光中有一点看不清轮廓，杰森突然感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通跳得厉害。

“布鲁斯？”

杰森用了更大一点的声音，但是这一句又轻飘飘的，感觉刚一出口就被风吹散了。他走了过去，弯下腰，先是用手摸了摸布鲁斯的头发，然后低下头看了看布鲁斯的脸。杰森突然发现布鲁斯的眼睫毛其实很长很长。

而且他睡觉的时候，眉头还皱得跟蝙蝠侠一样。

杰森感觉自己的心脏好像马上要撞破他的肋骨，或者从他的喉咙里冲出来了。

他也把脸凑了过去，用自己的嘴唇碰了碰布鲁斯的嘴唇。那一瞬间他感觉到从男人的皮肤之上传来的炽热的体温，还有因为干燥而有点泛起的薄皮。

大概有两秒的时间，杰森立刻直起腰来。他感觉全身的血液都再往头顶上冲，甚至有点眼冒金星耳朵嗡鸣，而且他发现布鲁斯的睫毛颤动了两下，男人要醒了。

完了，杰森心想。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，把被子推起来，露出睡得有些发红得胸膛，同样伸出手揉了揉男孩的头发，轻声说了什么。杰森保证那个时候他脑子里一团浆糊，否则他就会听到布鲁斯说的是，杰森，你是不是有点喘不上气，让阿尔弗雷德多开几扇窗户。

不过杰森还是确认了，关于自己所做的一切，布鲁斯什么都不知道。

他是吗？

*

还有一次追逐，发生在另外一个城市。

那一次——从某种角度来讲——比较温和，甚至比较温吞。沉默寡言的蝙蝠侠还为此说了好多好多的话做铺垫。他们一上一下，蝙蝠侠的披风下摆轻轻覆盖在不同于哥谭风格的滴水兽上，红头罩在低一层的天台上拿着望远镜，他们口中净是些“超查部”“天眼会”“诛网”之类和彼此之间牵扯不大的词汇，甚至他还主动提起往事对布鲁斯说“你以前老是幻想类似的事情发生”，布鲁斯申辩道自己只是做准备，所言所语都是别人身上的故事。在这样公事公办的夜晚，他甚至摘下了兜帽和面罩。其实杰森是有点漫不经心，但他的不专心总不该是老蝙蝠纠集一帮人来抓他的理由吧。

“罗伊的事我很抱歉，杰森”，他听见蝙蝠侠这样说，“我很抱歉没有陪在你身边。”

够了，闭嘴吧。

“这只是你悲痛的自然流露而已。”

杰森对上帝发誓，他绝对听出了达米安在说话时没有掩藏好的一点洋洋得意。他还是个孩子，会有公报私仇的促狭快感倒也很正常，但是恶魔小孩的恶魔之处就在于，他似乎要为他父亲的道歉做一个注脚：杰森·托德因为承受不住失去挚友的悲痛，再次走上了犯罪之路。

可是你蝙蝠侠凭什么这样推断？

最可恨的是，杰森知道这样的推断有些道理。蝙蝠侠总是有些道理的。

“别这样做。”

“你教我的。”

有一支闪着绿光的箭射出来，他向下一跃，能听到身后的披风抖开风的声音。夜晚开始了。

露易丝放他走了。杰森不得不承认的是女记者那“备用的备用”还挺有效，他很认同。因为红头罩恰是从蝙蝠侠那里学习谋划战略的最好的学生之一。他重返人间之后，他看到报纸上登出的蝙蝠侠把小丑扭送监狱的新闻之后，他看到塔利亚给他看的提姆身穿罗宾服装的照片之后，有很多个夜晚他都在回顾蝙蝠侠教给他的那些侦察知识与技能中度过。枪支，弹药，红色的头罩，用蝙蝠侠教授的东西去复仇，他能感受到一种近乎残忍的快感，虽然他最经常做的是捂住眼睛，无声地呼喊嚎叫。

结果是，再好的筹备也被整间屋子的炸药轰得支离破碎了。杰森·陶德还痛苦地发现当自己面对蝙蝠侠的时候，总是眼泪比子弹先出鞘。

后来的事情反而有些搞笑，他有时在哥谭，有时和罗伊星火在外太空。有时他被蝙蝠侠或者蝙蝠家族的人追捕，有时夜风比较柔和，蝙蝠侠会在某个不知名的屋顶天台上通过他破碎的头罩亲吻他，然后他们找个地方滚在一起。

蝙蝠侠把他压在床上时，红头罩有时会在快感如汹浪般电击大脑抽泣着说不要了停一停，有时又试图夹紧下方男人炙热坚挺的欲望以感受对方轻微的震颤，嘶哑地喊出求你干我。无论是担心自己会被操坏的前者还是欲壑未被填满的后者，他能感受到的，只有布鲁斯坚定而稳重的压迫。男人有欲望但未疯狂，情动足够让他的双手扣住杰森的腰但不足以让他抽动下体无歇止地猛烈撞击，理智克制着他。每到这个时候杰森总会在高峰时感到一点落寞，他是不是永远无法激发起布鲁斯的兽欲，无法卸下他的铠甲？就像他死后布鲁斯也没杀了小丑，就像蝙蝠侠对他的爱也不会溢出哪怕一点点。

瞧——绿箭侠那一箭直接落到了老蝙蝠和恶魔崽子的身上，这简直是年度搞笑最佳。

在他的印象里，蝙蝠侠群英会中的那几个人也这样在哥谭的街头追过他，蝠翼、蝙蝠女侠、死亡天使、孤儿……反正是人们都不那么熟悉的几个。几乎每一次红头罩都逃脱了，如果他真的被抓住了会怎么样呢？群英会会把他五花大绑地送到蝙蝠洞去吗？接下来最有可能的是，他会看到摘下面具坐在电脑前工作的布鲁斯，他站起身来，对他说教几句，谈判一番，把他带到韦恩大宅上去再让他走。也有可能，他会把他留下来……

他再次对上帝发誓，他要离这些超级英雄远一点。

*

“喂，提姆，你能帮我寄点东西吗？……对，就是上次我和你说起的……”

“我吗？我现在在突尼斯……得了吧，你有办法的，但是有办法的是你，别告诉第二个人。”

“好，很抱歉打扰了你明媚的早晨，回到哥谭的时候，我赔你一顿早饭。”

杰森躺在小旅馆破旧的木板床上，耳边的通讯器传来“嘟嘟”的挂断声，他把这个东西的后盖掀开，从里面抽出了一个黑色的小卡片，折成了两半，从窗口丢了出去。

杰森没有告诉提姆他其实在躲避布鲁斯。

当然，他不是百分之一百确定布鲁斯在找他，毕竟他们还没有打过照面——但也有百分之九十确定了。昨天他在一个沙漠边缘的小酒馆里听到了短暂聚在一起交换情报的雇佣兵说起最近有在突尼斯看到蝙蝠侠的身影，有一个猖獗很久的军火走私帮派被他打击得七零八落，不巧的是红头罩曾经也调查过这个组织，后来因为企鹅人、卢瑟那些乱七八糟的事情不了了之。

杰森走到前台付了现金，拐了个弯走到了一个好像马上就要倒闭的车厂，挑了一台看起来还能开一段路的吉普车打算付款，却看到车后晃晃走出一个人影。

是布鲁斯，字面意义上的。

“……阿福是怎么放你出来的？”

不知翘掉哪一次董事会的哥谭宝贝耸耸肩：“布鲁斯·韦恩想半路逃到哪里都不奇怪。”

他居然说自己在“逃”，杰森那一刻很想放声大笑。

后来穿着高档风衣的布鲁斯·韦恩十分霸道不讲理地挤进了杰森买下来的那辆吉普车的副驾驶。杰森用手推了推男人的肩膀，没能把他推出车门，就只好自己也坐进去，任由车载广播中黑人主唱的嘶吼嗓音划破富含矿物的沉闷炽热的空气，放下手刹踩下离合，沿着干燥得就像一条死掉的带鱼的公路冲进了旷野之中。

上浮凹凸深邃花纹的橡胶车轮卷起滚滚的尘土沙砾，杰森戴上了护目镜，故意把两侧的车门打开让轰隆隆的声音敲打两人的鼓膜，他希望只要布鲁斯一开口就被疾驰的噪音吞没了一切词句。但是，该死的，这法子没奏效。无论布鲁斯说了什么，那声音总是无比清晰地传到杰森的大脑里，这也是蝙蝠侠的超能力吗？

“杰森，你为什么要答应卢瑟？”

呃，为什么？当维利塔斯博士这样问他的时候，他有把那句话说出来吗？

“因为我信仰科学高于一切，我不会用狭隘的善恶去给这些孩子贴标签。”杰森说道，他知道这句话跑火车到自己都看不下去了。

“别开玩笑了，杰森。”

看吧，果然糊弄不了蝙蝠侠。

杰森轻轻抬起左脚，让车子的速度放慢了一点，摘下护目镜转过头对布鲁斯大声说道：“你非要一见面就来质问我吗？”

“我没有在质问你，杰森，”布鲁斯解释道，“我很抱歉，关于你父亲的事。”

杰森费了好大的劲才克制住了猛踩刹车的冲动。

千万不要，他心里想到，千万不要祝贺我，求你了。

“其实你可以告诉我的，我们可以一起想办法。”

杰森终于还是没能忍住，吉普车猛然在公路上停了下来。后备箱里好像还装着东西，因为突停向前撞击后座发出“嘭嘭”的响声。

“算了吧，布鲁斯，”杰森开口道，“我没看出这两者之间有什么联系，我也没看出这和你有什么关系。”

“随你怎么说吧，杰森，”布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气，说道，“想找一个不那么剑拔弩张的机会见你并不容易。企鹅人最近的产业问题很大，他自顾不暇，借此机会我们又查到了很多东西，其中包括威利斯·托德的……”

“一定有很多人说过你很傲慢，布鲁斯，”杰森冷冷地打断他的话，重新发动车子，打火时点燃油气的声音响了起来，“你在想什么？你想说我被杀父凶手冲昏了头脑？如果是这样，那你错了，我不是为了复仇，答应卢瑟也不是……”

布鲁斯没有说话，但他的眉头越皱越紧，看着杰森的眼神也越来越奇怪。不，杰森发现布鲁斯的目光不在自己，而是越过他的肩膀穿到他的身后……

突然间，杰森感觉自己的肩膀一下子被布鲁斯压下，重重地撞到座位上，他听见布鲁斯嘶哑地低声吼了一句“趴下”，几乎是同时头顶传来一声车窗玻璃破碎的声响，一颗子弹从他们头上几英寸的地方呼啸而过。

他们大约在几秒钟后冲出车门，红头罩背倚承受着射击的颤抖不止的车门躲过了几次擦身而过的弹头，他扭过头对着布鲁斯大喊，是你之前追捕的那个组织！在他冲出去干掉黑帮残党的时候，杰森隐隐约约听到了布鲁斯的一句“也是你的”。

*

没有人能看到掷出蝙蝠标的蝙蝠侠，红头罩的双枪也变成了背后的一干撬棍，他们两个人拳脚相加揍晕了几个武装兵抢走了对方车辆的方向盘，跳上那辆装甲车就向着不知道是哪里的方向一路狂奔，等到确定没有人追在后面的时候他们居然开到了国境边陲的小旅馆附近，到此刻他们都发现对方要么喘得脸红脖子粗，要么也狼狈不堪。

杰森终于松开方向盘放声大笑了起来，他笑到全身打颤，蝙蝠侠居然又被红头罩保护了。而布鲁斯显然不觉得这有什么好笑的，为了让杰森停下来，他只好堵住男孩的嘴。

他们一开始还没有喘匀呼吸，两舌交缠之中渐渐就磕碰着对方的牙齿，最后是近乎吞噬的吮吸和撕扯。杰森感觉到布鲁斯像捕捉猎物的黑豹般那样凶狠地环住他的腰，手上的力道重得好像能把他的肋骨挤碎。他能听见从男人喉间传来的阵阵低吼，他感觉到布鲁斯在索取，他掀起自己衣服下摆摸索爱抚的手像在火炉里灼烧过的炽热。兽欲，是这样吗？

杰森闭上了眼，在他们连绵不断的吻中呜咽了一声，他好像在黑暗的海上航行了很久很久，布鲁斯会给予他滔天的巨浪，却不肯施舍给这个深沉迷恋自己的养父很多年的男孩哪怕一个锚点。而命运的奇妙就在于，它在谁都预料不到的时间节点让他们在陌生人的驾驶座上召唤了彼此的灵魂。他们踉踉跄跄下了车，恍惚之中杰森好像看到了布鲁斯有在旅店前台扔了一沓美元，下一秒他们就跌在了旅馆狭窄的床上。

布鲁斯把杰森压在一堆枕头垫子上，嘴唇下移舔舐着男孩颈部的血管，手指已经解开了杰森的腰带却停在了这一步，又伸进他衣服里揉捏脆弱的乳首。杰森几乎是按捺不住地呻吟了出来，他脖子被布鲁斯的舌头吻得细麻酥痒，胸部尖端又被捏的很舒服，好像被电击神经一样让他的大脑暂停了几次思考，无意识地向上顶胸往布鲁斯手里送，而男人明明还没有做什么，他两腿间的性器就已经抬头了。

杰森睁开眼睛时才发现自己不得不透过一丝水雾去看布鲁斯的面容。他们上一次这么近的对视是什么时候呢？他想要布鲁斯把自己铐住，压在某个平面上拉下他的裤子插进去填满自己的欲望。而此时此刻他在布鲁斯处处挑起欲火的爱抚中试图找回一点理智仔细端详一下布鲁斯的脸。啊，他鬓间能看见白发了，其余的黑发也没有那么光滑油亮了。杰森的目光向下，布鲁斯的眉头之间的沟壑好像利刃的刻痕，眉毛好像有一阵没修过了，看上去有些斑驳……只有他的眼睛，那双眼睛，还蓝的像海水，他记忆中黑夜中的海水。杰森用手抱住布鲁斯的脖子，抬头碰了碰他的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水的一吻之后，他尝到了男人干燥嘴唇上的一点甜味。

“唔……布鲁斯……”

杰森抑制不住的呻吟声从他牙缝中挤出来，布鲁斯把手掌伸进了他的裤子里揉了揉他的性器，拇指扶助龟头开始套弄，另一只手把杰森的手臂从脖子上拽了下来放到了自己裆部的位置，杰森从善如流，拉开了布鲁斯的裤子拉链，布鲁斯的手则从胸部滑到了男孩的腰侧开始捏他的富有弹性的肌肉，引得男孩一阵舒爽的战栗。当布鲁斯终于也大口喘着气勃起的时候，杰森第一次射在了布鲁斯手里。

“呼……呃……这里好像没有润滑剂……”杰森迷离地开口道，接着他不可思议地看着布鲁斯从口袋里掏出了一管。“你真的来突尼斯都带着这种东西！”杰森瞪大眼睛对布鲁斯喊道，他感觉自己的脸烧得不能再烫了，不知道是为自己还是蝙蝠侠感到羞耻。布鲁斯把润滑剂拧开抹到手指上：“提姆寄给你的东西被我截下来了。”

“你……靠啊！”杰森猛地向后倒去，把脑袋砸在枕头上，“你那乖巧的鸟宝宝！”

“你也是，”布鲁斯轻轻笑道，低头吻了吻男孩的耳垂，“哪怕你不是那么言听计从。”

听到这句话杰森反而愣了一下，不知该怎么回应好，木讷地问抹好了润滑剂的布鲁斯：“我……我现在要转过去吗？”

布鲁斯说：“不，就这样，看着我。”说着他把按在杰森后穴的手指捅了进去。

他们很久没做过了，当布鲁斯的手指进入的那一刻杰森倒吸了一口气，不过很快男人灵巧又娴熟的动作让快感取代了异物的感觉。杰森感觉到布鲁斯指节上的薄茧和修建整齐的指甲碾磨着他的肠壁，而下身又在温柔带点粗暴的刺激中抬了头。到三根指头都能进去的时候，布鲁斯握着自己的阴茎插入了杰森的身体。

当男人进入的那一刻，杰森的大脑空白了一下。粗大炙热的硬物像枪一样在他最敏感的壁垒之间横冲直撞，很快就让杰森溃不成军。他从布鲁斯手臂下方抱住那个不断抽插的人的背，在停不下来的喘息和呻吟中一遍又一遍地喊着很多次和他的记忆碎片一起出现的男人的名字：“布鲁斯……呃啊……布鲁斯……”

“杰，”被他呼唤的布鲁斯轻轻说，“说出来。”

“说……说什么？”杰森泪眼朦胧地望着他，突然感到前列腺被猛然撞击了一下，潮涌般的快感席卷他的大脑，差点让他缴械。“呜呜……“，他听见自己喊道，好像要把什么东西从身体里咳出来一样，“我不是为了复仇！不是！我只是愤怒，我和你一样恨！我恨这个世界的罪恶让我家破人亡！”

“说出来，杰森。”布鲁斯猛撞着身下的男孩，他身上淌下很多汗，床板被他们摇晃得吱呀作响。

“我答应卢瑟是因为……那些小孩和我一样大……”，杰森感觉眼泪从自己的眼眶中流了出来，“如果他们找不到我，就会找别人……像小丑那样的神经病……”

“杰，我听到了。”布鲁斯埋下头，用舌头舔掉了杰森脸颊上的泪水，他最后一下冲撞得很深，说道：“我想让你给我一个机会。”

杰森几乎是在失语状态下达到了高潮，他的眼前一片白茫茫，猛然缩紧的后穴也让布鲁斯释放了出来。他们两个同时卷起了被汗水打湿的被子缠绵在一起，就着情潮的余韵渴饮着对方的味道。

“我很抱歉，杰森。”

杰森听见布鲁斯在他耳边这样说，结束了性爱的他忽然觉得困得要命，往男人宽厚的胸膛里缩了缩，喃喃地问道：“抱歉什么？”

“我没能陪在你身边。”

“……什么时候？”

“很多时候。”

杰森没有说话。

“比如这里”，布鲁斯叹了一口气，“这里和我失去你的地方很像。”

“不是的，布鲁斯”，杰森回答道，“不仅仅是在这里。”

布鲁斯把怀里的男孩搂紧了，开口道：“不太一样，杰森……死亡是某种启示，哪怕像我这样愚钝的人要很多年以后才能领悟，它依然是个启示。”

“你刚刚说没能陪在我身边，包括现在吗？”

“不包括，孩子”，布鲁斯说，“我会陪着你的。现在太阳已经慢慢落下去了，等到明天它日出东方的时候，你能看见沙漠中也会升起湿润的雾，这个破旧的小旅馆的房间里有电热水壶在冒着白色的蒸汽，我们两个谁也没离开——这就是我想让你给我的机会。”

听到这时杰森笑了，他睁开眼睛看着布鲁斯：“蝙蝠侠什么时候学会了魔法？”

“未尝不可。”布鲁斯耸耸肩。

杰森惊异地发现蝙蝠侠的眼睛中有一种愉快的跃动，他好像发现了什么新奇事物一样凝视着它们。这是一种他似曾相识的却并不总能在布鲁斯那里得到的熟悉目光，产生的具体原因已无从考证，杰森只能想到很多个时刻：他绞尽脑汁用撬棍撬起蝙蝠车的轮胎时，一个比黑夜更深沉的影子遮住路灯昏黄的黄线从天而降覆盖住他，那时还在犯罪小巷流窜的自己抬起头和那个让罪犯闻之色变的都市传说对视；蝙蝠侠第一次带他出去夜巡结束回到蝙蝠洞时，拿起阿尔弗雷德准备的热牛奶递给了他，还说他天赋异禀，而自己满心骄傲地抬头迎接来自导师眼神中的赞许……虽然记忆并不怎么靠谱，但杰森还是可以肯定自己很喜欢观察布鲁斯的眼睛，那往往会勾连出一些尘封的旧日影像往昔话语……不过最开始出现在杰森脑海中的，是一个片段。

杰森永远忘不了那个时候蝙蝠侠的眼神，黑夜中大海的颜色。而出现在他脑子里的片段，就是在那一场爆炸把所有的眼泪、质问、枪口喷出的火药和鲜血都变成一出让杰森·托德啼笑皆非的闹剧之后，布鲁斯穿越了整个哥谭找到缩卧在废弃安全屋中的红头罩，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇，一边温柔地用摘下手套的手指抚摸他脖子上被划开的疤痕，仿佛他是世界上唯一的珍宝。

FIN.


End file.
